1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to backhoe mounting mechanisms. In particular, the present invention is a locking mechanism for a sideshift backhoe.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Sideshift mounted backhoes are commonly used for excavation. These implements are typically mounted to a rear portion of a loader or other vehicle by means of a sideshift mount. The backhoe can then be shifted or moved in a transverse direction to any desired position between the opposite sides of the loader. When shifted to the outer ends of the mount adjacent the sides of the loader, the backhoe can be effectively used for excavation immediately adjacent an above-the-ground or subsurface structure. In one known design, the operator will actuate the backhoe against the ground and force it to slide to the desired position about the rear portion of the loader. The backhoe is generally shifted to the left or right side of the sideshift mount, retracted, and turned in a transverse direction, when the loader is traveling.
Vehicles to which backhoes are mounted typically include stabilizers on their rear outboard sides. The stabilizers are individually driven by hydraulic cylinders in response to operator actuation of control valves. When lowered or extended during excavation, the stabilizers more securely position or stabilize the vehicle. Hydraulic locks are often used in the stabilizer's hydraulic drive circuit to prevent fluid from leaking from the hydraulic cylinders after the stabilizers have been positioned. The stablizers can then be securely locked in their retracted position when the vehicle is traveling, and in their extended position during excavation.
There is a continuing need for improved sideshift backhoe mounting mechanisms. A locking mechanism for positively securing the backhoe on the sideshift mount during vehicle travel is desired. The locking mechanism must be efficient and reliable.